Rafe
Rafe, is an experienced thief, Champion of the Bronze League. Story He is the champion of the Bronze League, he seems to have quite a lot of experience, as he always reminds the player of his achievements. Personality He is extremely arrogant, like Lord Rastin. He tends to say things that would annoy the player, and likes to steal other people's gems. Appearance He is somewhat thin, has a big, bushy grey beard and mustache, evidently old, and seems to be in good condition. He wears a tall purple top hat, with a shiny black cloth wound around it at the base, as well as a gold monocle and two black gloves. Quotes Introduction: * Hello there, buddy! The name's Rafe. You've heard of me, I guess? No? Well, everyone else has. Welcome to the league. You'll learn a lot, watching me win it! Climbing League: * Listen to your old pal Rafe, buddy-- Get out there, get thieving and show me what you're made of! * Mmmmm. Can you smell it, buddy? All that loot out there, waiting for us to steal it! * Traps, dungeon guardians, all those other thieves out to steal your loot.... It's a tough life as a thief, but don't you love it! * Someone robbed your dungeon and stole all your loot? Find their dungeon and steal it all back - that's the thief way of doing things! * Have I ever told you what an amazing thief I am? I've had people tell me it's an honor for them to have been robbed by me! * I remember you when you were the King of Thieves. You were good, but we both know I'm even better! * Isn't this competition over yet? What's taking you so long? Honestly, I don't know what modern thievery is coming to... * Boring! Come on, show me some daring and panache! You're a thief, not a bank manager! * I like the way you do things, buddy. You remind me of a less-skilled me. That's the greatest compliment I could ever give. * You hear that? Traps being sprung and the screams of unlucky thieves? Always reminds me why I love this job so much! * I'm doing you a favor by not letting you win. Do you know what Lord Rastin has planned for you, if you go any further? * Almost done now. Don't disappoint me, buddy. I know you'll be a good sport about me winning again. Entering the Top of the League: * You see? I knew you could do it. You're just the competition I need to help make sure I win! Losing League: * You lost? Well, not everyone can be as a great a thief as me! * Lost again! Maybe I should give you some lessons in being a master thief. * Are you sure this isn't too tough for you, buddy? Maybe you could drop back down to a league nearer your level. * Lost again. I shouldn't be surprised. Your old buddy Rafe had a bad feeling about you as soon as he met you. Winning League: * You won and beat me? How did that happen? As everyone knows, I'm the greatest thief in this league! I'm going to have to go away and think about this... Trivia *His name is Rafe because he and the other characters say that, but when he speaks, the text shows Biff instead of Rafe, that could be a bug. Category:Characters Category:First League Champions Category:League Champions